gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Peachtree
Haverton City 'in GTA: R Era is the first appearance of Haverton City in the series. The city plays a role in one game in the series: a primary role in Grand Theft Auto: Rush (set in 2013). The city's motto is "'The City That Wastes Time!". It is known to have the nation's highest drunk-driving rate. History The Haverton Post says in its June edition that Haverton was founded 168 years ago, and that Founder's Day will be celebrated in late-October.Haverton City was founded in 1845, 16 years before the United States Civil War, being "A steeple, three houses, a post office and a railroad." by the time of the Civil War; according to Junebug on Talktime 89.1. (The Civil War starting in 1861). Most of the history of the GTA Rush-era Haverton does not reflect that of real-life New Orleans for example, New Orleans was founded in 1718, making it 127 years older that the GTA Rush-era Haverton City. It's known From Haverton City Broadcasting Corporation or HCBC Is Known If the antebellum period, many of the Soldiers of Konfederansi settled there so few people, and poor village founded by war for many Primitive Economics major benefit of the Soldiers that economy in city high Haverton starting forward on the war but it was City Central Park Closed by order of President Davis, nearly half the population of the Dead because it had no command of future Soldiers and local media. Finally after Reconstruction by Mayor Charles Dwiff city back into the economy of Sungan Forward Alfonse (Parody of Mississippi) also assisted with many business establishments such as Cafes, Restaurants and Casinos around the river, but it also causes a lot of crime such as piracy and Ships Night time theft. But they finished the period when Karl hassels become police inspector at the time of the crime Deleted and Security Guide. In the Year of the 1890s named Flint Wood Parade (Mardi Gras) Started massive, Economic Markets drove up to penetrate the average profit community a big city like Liberty City, but this makes the high unemployment that followed the Criminal Actions such as pickpocketing, theft and Everything Else.During the later years of Morrison's administration, and for the entirety of Schiro's, the city was at the center of the Civil Rights Struggle. The Christian Rights Conferce was founded in the city, lunch counter sit-ins were held around the Canal stores, and a very prominent and violent series of confrontations occurred when the city attempted school desegregation, in 1960. That episode witnessed the first occasion of a black child attending an all-white elementary school in the South. About the City Description Haverton City is loosely based in New Orleans, Lousiana, but includes elements of other American cities such Memphis, Tennessee, and Chicago, Illinois, and Boston, Mass. The city area has a population of 5,000,000 people in a 2013 census. According the official website, Haverton City holds the highest arrests for drunk driving and driving under the influence. Haverton City is divided into three boroughs, comprising of 35 defined districts and neighborhoods , the outskirts of the city, and a surrounding swamp and plains area. In GTA Rush, a hidden area located in the swamps of Mukbreath is popularly known as the "Dead Mines", although the area can only be reached by using an ATV while driving through the swamp. Haverton City is the first GTA City to not directly tell where it's location is at in the US, though it is hinted that it may be in the Southern United States. It must be close to Liberty City, though, because signs near the end of the world can be seen directing to it. The city is relatively flat, except for being split in half by the Alfonse River, and the only major hills being in the northern swamplands of Mukbreath. It is stated that the ocean is directly south of the city, as a large dockyard can be seen and an oil rig can be visited. Geography The boroughs of Haverton City include: *'Middle Park'-the largest of the three: contains mostly residental development yet a lot of commercial and industrial development is found through the borough. *'Shock Island'-the smallest of the three: contains mostly industrial and residental development yet Shock Island Avenue is a line of entirely commercial development. *'Havenport'- the medium of the three: the downtown of Haverton City. The docks are located here as well and the airport is located here. **Havenport City International Airport Politics The Mayor in Haverton City in 2013 is Dennis Jones, who won an election against Romero Satianni Sr. to gain his fourth and final term as Mayor. Dennis Jones wan soon shot with criticism when allegations arise that he was, in fact, allied with the Red Dragon Triads. He denied it despite the fsct they were true. He meets Michael Albright after the Shock Island riots begin due to the bombing of a Russian neighborhood (namely Russian Mafia headquarters). He blackmails Michael into working for him. Michael does his dirty work (doing work with the Triads, killing anyone who poses as a threat to him, and killing his opponent, Romero Satianni Sr.). Soon enough, Dennis manages to cease the riots after he talked with the neighborhood (got the Red Dragon Triads to form an alliance with the Russian Mafia). This tripled his approval rating and soon found no need for Michael so he paided him off. However, after a disagreement with the Red Dragon Triads, they tip the newspaper off about his crimes. He manages to persuade the city to believe he is innocent. Dennis gets the NOOSE and FIB to eradicate the Red Dragon Triads. Also, he decided to kill Michael and his friends after he failed to stop the Triads. Michael manages to destroy a prison convoy (killing Dennis and earning a six star wanted level) before ambushing Saint John Hills to kill the main antagonist, Luis. Viktormeet.jpg Dennis Ad.jpg Education There is only one known educational building in the city, Harvings University (Harvard University) in Havenport in Cantridge (Cambridge). The university is notorious for many scandals including drug dealing, relations with students, and murder. There are various other schools, but these are merely elementary school, junior high schools and highschools, though one major one is the Fritzgerald High School, which is where Buddy "Bud" Winslow is currently a coach at. though not much is known about it. Harvings University is based in the eastern part of Cantridge and is run by a Jack Hammerton. The college was named after the founder of the school, John Harvings. The college is considered below average in both grades and performance, with it's highest graded class being Gym. Jack Hammerton has only recently become the Dean of the campus and hopes to make serious changes such as "less sexy uniforms" and "more stricter-er language programs.". Media Haverton City's media is split, in 2013, by the Virgin Media Network group run by Virgil Marks, and by independant radio stations. Virgin Media, however, has purchased numerous radio stations. The company itself, owns "300 radio stations, 500 television stations, 3 networks, 2 satelllites, and has 6 corporate made television series, 3 of which are in the top ten most popular.". Virgin Media has recently began to support adult films, according to Kelly Chang. Radio In 2013, the city has 15 radio stations: 7 independently owned radio stations, and 8 owned by Virgin Media Network. The city has has a city-funded radio station that tells of major events and other statuses of the city government known as "City Radio" which also belongs to "City-Wide News". GTA: Rush Radio Stations (2013) Print Media The city's newspaper, the Haverton Post, is a city-owned company by 2013. The newspaper promotes "City issues that the people should know about and major events" along with "...family values and caring." for over seventy-five years. Carl Edwards, the chief editor for the paper, reports that the Haverton Post won the numerous awards since it's opening back in 1945. There are no known rival papers in the city, that are known of. Sports Haverton City has one known sports team: The Haverton Hunsuckers, a major baseball team that "supports the traditional American values.". The baseball team plays at Hunsucker Stadium in Regent. It is revealed on Talktime 89.1, when a player named Josh Kipper calls, promotes that the Hunsuckers have not been beaten yet in the year 2013, which is their first winning season in 20 years. Their mascot seems to be a man in a hotdog suit as "noone really knows what a Hunsucker is, and the hotdog suit was cheap." Though this costume is optained for a mission, it is not permanantly an outfit choice until the game is beaten and all temporary weapons, cars and outfits become useable. Logo Baseball.jpg|Logo for the Hunsuckers Services Haverton City has many services available, though many are closed between the hours of 12AM and 6AM. This, however does not include: Transportation, gas, firefighting, healthcare, and police protection. These services have different levels of interactivity. Food service can range from restaurants to fast food to food distributors and cafeterias such as Wot Da Fok, El Taco, Pizza Pizza to Le Fancii Café, Gutman's Fish Hatchery, Good Days, etc. Public transportation comes in the forms of taxis, buses, and commuter trains (El Metro). Public Transporation The public transportation of Haverton City is widely used by pedestrians in the city. The taxi and bus line, which is available to use by the player, is a common form of transportation for the residents of the Haverton City. Haverton City also features a metro system which features an interconnected Elevated Metro system and Subway system, which is known as "El Metro" and can provide convienient, reasonably fast transportation between the boroughs. Healthcare Hospitals provide another important service to Haverton City; they revive the player for a cash fee of $300 in the event of his death. The hospitals of Haverton City are: *Saint Wethers Medical Institute: Founded in 1862, Saint Wethers is the oldest hospital in the city and serves in the borough of Havenport. *Mercy General Hospital: Founded in 1932, is the largest hospital in the city. Mercy General Hospital serves in the borough of Middle Park. * Marcus Detox Facility: Is the only non-official hospital, located on Shock Island, it is named after the nuclear plant's general manager, Marcus O'Reilly. *Shock Island Medical Center: Founded in 1955, the hospital is located in St.John Hills and is the most important hospital in the game, being host to 3 missions. Police Enforcement The Haverton City Police Department, which was founded in 1847, is another widely used service for all types of problems, primarily gang fights, theft, or murder. The HCPD has minor problems with corruption, such as bribery. These are mentioned during the missions assigned to Michael Albright by the Mayor, Dennis Jones, some of the examples in the missions are typical. They can be summoned by dialing 911 on the cell phone. Fire Department The Haverton City Fire Department, founded in 1867, is responsible for extinguishing burning buildings, cars, and people throughout the city and surrounding suburbs. The Haverton City Fire Department, unlike the Police, has founded only two stations, one located in Havenport, and the other in Middle Park. Fire trucks are parked either inside, outside, or can be called upon my dialing 811 on the cell phone. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:GTA Rush